


Interlude at the bathhouse

by Xenobia



Series: Ashen Skies [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more detailed account of what Genesis and Angeal got up to in the Modeoheim bathhouse during chapter twenty-three of my FF7 AU, "Ashen Skies".  Yaoi, light bdsm, graphic sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude at the bathhouse

**Author's Note:** _I've grown very fond of this pairing in this AU, so I couldn't resist writing a short fiction about how they got together and a more detailed account of what happened in the Modeoheim bathhouse in chapter twenty-three of "Ashen Skies"._

~*********************************~

**_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_ **

~********************************************~

 

  _Somewhere near Banora, eight years ago:_

"Genesis.  Wake up."

 

Genesis didn't respond.  Angeal felt panic rising in his breast and he impulsively stroked the ashen pale face.  Hating himself for it, he smacked his friend's cool cheek.  Genesis groaned and blinked up at him.  Though his auburn hair was now completely gray and his skin was clammy and colorless, those eyes were as bright as ever.  They glared at Angeal with annoyance.

 

"Just...leave me be," mumbled Genesis.  As the deterioration progressed, he'd become less poetic and more cynical. 

 

"I won't," Angeal refused.  "Hollander thinks he's found a solution.  He's testing it on himself now.  Keep fighting, Gen."

 

Genesis sighed.  "Told you...I have nothing to fight...for.  Just let me...die in peace."

 

"That isn't going to happen," Angeal insisted.  Hollander came in and the bigger Soldier looked over his shoulder at him as he approached.  He dared to hope this last formula was a success.  The gray that previously streaked Hollander's hair was already fading and his skin had a healthier color to it.  "Well?"

 

"I think we have success," answered the scientist.  "Whether it's timely enough to save _him_ remains to be seen."

 

"Don't bother," Genesis wheezed, turning his head weakly on the pillow to stare at the wall.

 

Angeal pressed his lips together and motioned the professor closer.  "Give him the injection, Hollander.  I'll make sure he cooperates."

 

Geneses struggled feebly as Angeal pulled his arm out of his jacket sleeve and pushed the sleeve of his shirt up.  Hollander approached with the syringe and Angeal held Genesis down and restrained his arm for the scientist.  Genesis began to thrash and curse but Angeal was too strong for him.

 

"You...dick," grunted Gen as the needle pushed into his arm.  It was unclear whether he was addressing Angeal or Hollander or both of them. 

 

Hollander pushed the plunger down and injected the medication.  When it was fully administered, Angeal released his friend and looked down at him with a mixture of guilt and hope.  Genesis' eyes drifted shut, his struggles taking the last of his strength.  Angeal watched him fall back into a deep sleep and he looked up at Hollander from his seat on the narrow bed. 

 

"How long before we can tell if it's working?"

 

"In his advanced state of deterioration, it could be a full day," answered Hollander, "and he'll likely need more than one dose.  Now it's your turn, Angeal."

 

Angeal nodded and allowed the professor to give him an injection too.  Hollander left him alone in the small room after that and Angeal stayed up all night long, watching over Gen and wiping the sweat from his brow.  He finally started to nod off as the sun was rising but he noticed something as the morning light shone through the window.  Streaks of Gen's natural auburn color were now blending in with the gray.  The pallor of his skin wasn't as severe.  His breathing was deep and even.  Angeal touched his face and his skin felt warmer to the touch.

 

"Genesis," murmured Angeal, "can you hear me?"

 

Again, those arresting eyes fluttered open to look up at him.  "Ass."

 

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Angeal said dryly, unable to contain the relieved smile.  The treatment was working.  All they needed was time and another dose or two to cure his condition completely.  Now Angeal noticed that he felt stronger, himself. 

 

"I'm thirsty," complained Genesis.

 

Angeal went to get a cup of water for him without a word.  Genesis was trying to sit up when he returned to the room and Angeal solicitously sat down on the edge of the bed and helped him.  Genesis sipped at the tepid water, grimacing as he swallowed.  He handed the cup back to Angeal when he'd had enough and he sighed, leaning against the bigger man's supporting embrace.

 

"Why are you so determined?" Genesis questioned when Angeal set the cup on the crate by the bed.  "After what I've done...why?"

 

"You were mislead," answered Angeal softly, "we all were."

 

Genesis looked into his eyes.  "So, that's it then?  It doesn't matter?"

 

"You deserve a second chance."  Angeal stared at the parted lips and he impulsively traced the fine-boned jaw with his fingers.  "Genesis, I couldn't just let you die.  I..." he couldn't put it into words, so he gathered his courage and lowered his mouth to those lips.  Genesis made a surprised noise and Angeal deepened the kiss.  Within moments, the redhead was responding to it and clutching at Angeal's sweater.  His lips felt heavenly, even if they were a little dry.  Angeal continued kissing him for a moment before pulling away.  Genesis was staring at him with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

 

"Just what in the hell was _that_ , Hewley?"

 

Angeal flushed.  Maybe he was wrong about Gen's sexual preferences, or maybe he just wasn't attracted to him.  "It was a kiss.  I'm sorry if I was out of line."

 

"No, not that," Genesis sighed, "You stopped."  He looked gravely insulted. 

 

"You're angry because I stopped?"  Angeal frowned in confusion.  Genesis could be such a perplexing man.

 

Genesis stared at him.  "You make me feel like I'm _not_ a monster for the first time since this began and then you stop?"

 

Angeal didn't know what to say, so he pulled his weakened companion closer and kissed him again.  Genesis again returned the kiss with passion, making Angeal's pulse beat furiously.  The redhead began to kiss along Angeal's jaw, down to his throat. 

 

"Wait, Hollander is just outside," Angeal reminded.  "And you need more rest."

 

"Noble idiot," Genesis sighed, stopping his kisses to rest his forehead against Angeal's shoulder.  "You could just take advantage, you know."

 

"That can come later," insisted Angeal, "when you're recovered."

 

He was true to his word.  Once the treatment restored Genesis they made plans to return to Midgar, but not before Angeal proved to Genesis that he was willing and able to "take advantage" of his body, in ways that left them both a panting, sweaty heap of tangled limbs.  After that, they became inseperable.

 

~******************************~

_Modeoheim, present day:_

 

Angeal allowed his boyfriend to guide him through the open door by his armor strap.  The promise in that aqua gaze made his breath quicken and even the thought of someone coming around and hearing their activities wasn't enough to put a damper on his lust.  The daylight streaked in from the windows as Genesis walked backwards, holding Angeal's gaze as he pulled him along.  The light shone on Gen's auburn hair as they passed beneath one of the windows together, revealing highlights in the shoulder-length mane.  The door creaked shut behind them and Angeal started to say that they should probably shut it completely but Gen tugged him closer at that moment.  The redhead's mouth closed the distance and he kissed Angeal languidly, brushing his lips back and forth over his and slowly licking with his tongue.

 

 _~The door can fall off its hinges, for all I care,~_ thought Angeal as the cajoling motions of his lover's mouth drove him half-mad. 

 

Genesis didn't allow the kiss to linger.  He teased Angeal's mouth just enough to keep his attention focused on him alone.  He knew how to manipulate the big Soldier to put him in the palm of his hand and keep him there.  Angeal didn't mind.  The smug, crooked smile Genesis gave him as he broke the kiss and continued guiding him through the bathhouse only served to ignite Angeal's passion further. 

 

They made it down the back hallway to the private rooms and Genesis twisted one of the doorknobs and pushed it open.  Angeal readily followed him inside and as soon as he made it through the door, Genesis shut it, locked it and backed Angeal against it.  Angeal grunted softly as Gen let go of his armor strap and immediately cupped him between the legs, squeezing his bulging crotch with an expression of pure need on his face.

 

"Are you going to put me in my place?" Genesis purred demandingly.

 

Angeal took the collar and leash out of his hand and nodded at him, holding his eyes.  "Present your throat."

 

Genesis gave him a challenging stare and didn't comply.  Angeal tangled his fingers into his hair and forcibly pulled his head back, baring his neck.  Genesis gasped and Angeal guided him to his knees authoritatively, keeping a firm hold on his hair.  He could see the lust burning brighter in Gen's eyes as the redhead sank to the tiled floor.

 

"Now, be still," Angeal ordered. 

 

This time, Genesis obeyed and his breath visibly quickened with excitement as Angeal opened the collar and fastened it around his neck.  The sight of him like that, on his knees with that collar around his throat was enough to make Angeal's groin ache.  He traced his lover's parted lips with his fingertips before pushing the digits into his mouth.  Genesis closed his eyes and sucked on them eagerly.  Angeal pushed his first two fingers in and out of his mouth a few times, fascinated by the feel of the suction and the sight of his lips tightly closed around them. 

 

They really didn't get enough opportunities to cut loose, like this.  Angeal doubted anyone could guess the sort of games they enjoyed together, when they could find the privacy for them.  They could only do so much in the small bunk they shared and sex in the wilderness was always hurried, for fear of being discovered by a wandering WEAPON.  He decided that perhaps they should take advantage of the private rooms in the bathhouse more often. 

 

Angeal pulled his fingers out of Genesis' mouth and tugged on the collar, urging the other man off his knees again.  Genesis stood up and faced him with an inviting look in his eyes.  He started to remove his coat but Angeal shook his head.  Undressing him was his privilege.  Understanding, Genesis dropped his arms to his sides and allowed the bigger man to remove his clothing.  Though Gen was taking on a submissive role, the challenge in his eyes never faded as piece by piece, his clothing landed on the floor. 

 

The sight of his lover's nudity distracted Angeal when he finally got to the boots and helped Genesis pull his feet out of them.  He ran big, calloused hands over Gen's fair skin, stroking his body leisurely in various places, from head to toe.  He gave his erection a couple of gentle tugs, drawing a murmur of delight from Genesis' lips.  The redhead leaned in and kissed him greedily, making Angeal lose his train of thought.  His hands began to busily work at removing Angeal's body armor and clothing.  He nearly stopped him but Angeal thought better of it.  Genesis' hands moved with deft efficiency and before long, Angeal was liberated of his clothing as well.

 

Angeal ordered Genesis to get down on his hands and knees and when he didn't obey immediately, the bigger man wrapped his leash around a hand and tugged forcibly.  Genesis stumbled and growled, but he obeyed.  Angeal got to his knees and stroked his lover's back in a petting gesture.

 

"That's better." 

 

His hand followed the curve of Gen's bottom and he admired the shape and firmness of it.  He reached under to massage his balls and Genesis flexed his hips in delight, rubbing against the fondling hand.  Angeal contented himself with petting him for a little while and forcing him to lower his head to the floor.  He stroked his cock until Genesis was panting and humping his hand, dribbling with need. 

 

"Would you get on with it?" Genesis demanded with impatient lust.  He gasped a moment later when Angeal's palm cracked against his right ass cheek. 

 

Angeal winced.  He hadn't meant to pop him that hard and he could already see the handprint forming.  He rubbed the spot and murmured a swift apology--which was met with an unsteady, soft laugh.  He rolled his eyes and stopped fondling him to reach for Genesis' red coat.  He only hoped that if his companion was brazen enough to carry around the collar and leash, he'd have also thought of lubricant.  He breathed easier when he located several little packs of the gel and he immediately broke one of them open and slicked it over his fingers.

 

~***************************************~

 

Genesis groaned as his lover's big fingers stroked steadily inside of him.  Angeal had positioned him with his ass in the air and he held the leash firmly with his free hand as he stretched him.  Genesis purposely tried to lift his head from the floor a few times and Angeal promptly tugged the leash, forcing it back down.  His wing broke free and he stretched it out as Angeal's fingers patiently thrust, rubbed and curled inside of him.  He made a few snarky remarks, to which Angeal sternly told him to shut up. 

 

He rocked backwards against Angeal when the bigger man finally lubed up his cock and positioned himself behind him.  A whimper burst from Genesis' lips as he felt the head of Angeal's arousal pressing against his entrance.  The battleworn hands stroked his hips gently as Angeal eased into his body.  It was a tight fit at first but with patience typical of him, Angeal thrust slowly and carefully until the resistance faded enough for him to fill Genesis completely. 

 

"A-Angeal," Genesis moaned before he could stop himself.  The other man groaned faintly in satisfaction and withdrew to push back in firmly.  Genesis' wing pulled in close to his body and then spread again.  He felt the brush of Angeal's feathers against his and he knew his wing had burst free in his pleasure as well.  One of Angeal's hands took a moment to stroke the soft down of feathers at the base of Genesis' wing.  The fingers combed through them and Genesis' body shivered with pleasure.  Angeal preened him for a few moments before grasping his hips again.

 

Genesis clenched his teeth as Angeal's rhythm picked up and hardened.  He couldn't stop the moans and cries that emitted from his throat as his lover's thick cock nudged into his body with greater force.  Angeal twisted the collar around and pulled backwards on the leash, urging Genesis to lift his head.  Wild with pleasure, the redhead complied.  Angeal's hand cupped his jaw and his lips met Genesis' in a dominating kiss, his breath hot and heavy with lust.

 

Genesis began to babble once his mouth was free again.  "Break me, Angeal...oh goddess, yes!  Ah, oh...Angeal...ANGEAL!"   In the privacy of the bathhouse, he didn't need to curb the volume of his voice.  Nevertheless, a hand clamped over his mouth to muffle his cries and Angeal shushed him unsteadily.  He groaned roughly behind the hand and his eyes stared sightlessly when Angeal's other hand reached beneath him and started stroking him off.

 

Genesis's wing slapped the floor as his orgasm struck and he shuddered helplessly.  His ass clamped down hard on Angeal's thrusting sex and the bigger man grunted and held still within him, milking his bucking cock until the last of Genesis' seed was expelled.  Angeal demonstrated his virility and held back his own release.  Genesis panted heavily and bowed his head, subdued from the pleasure of the climax.  Angeal's hand pulled away from his mouth and rubbed his trembling back.

 

Angeal allowed his companion a moment to rest before easing out of him and urging him to turn around.  Genesis was too dazed from his release to offer even playful resistance.  He understood what Angeal wanted when the bigger man sat down and put his arms around his waist, drawing him towards him.  Still shaken from the strength of his release, Genesis climbed into his lap.  His knee slipped on the tiled floor as it landed on the puddle of his own spunk and he grimaced with slight distaste, but soon Angeal was tugging insistently on his collar again and Genesis forgot about it.  Putting his arms around his companion's neck, he straddled him and gave him a crooked smile.

 

"I take it a new training tactic is in order?" Genesis murmured, reaching down between his spread thighs to grip Angeal's jutting arousal.  He stroked the length of it and enjoyed the way the brunet groaned softly.

 

"I think you've settled down enough."  Angeal kept hold of the leash in one hand and he combed his fingers through Genesis' hair with the other.  He drew the redhead's mouth to his for a kiss.  This one was slow and unhurried, hinting that he wanted to proceed at a less urgent pace.  Genesis fell into synch with him, happy to oblige with his wishes now that he'd gotten the pounding he had craved so much.

 

"It needs to be soon," Angeal warned huskily against his mouth.  His erection twitched in Genesis' hand.

 

Understanding his meaning, Genesis stopped fondling him and lifted up a bit to align himself with the tip of his companion's sex.  When he felt it pressing in the right place, he eased his body down onto it.  He drew a shaken breath and kissed Angeal languidly as he took him inside again.  The stiffened flesh stroked his prostate fantastically as he accepted it and Genesis groaned into his lover's mouth in response to the sensation.  He kept going until it was fully inside of him, filling him in a way that made him want to bite Angeal's tongue and declare himself his slave at the same time.  When the larger man flexed his hips and shifted inside of him, Genesis made a humiliating mewling sound into his mouth.  His cock began to fill again, slowly lifting from his thigh.

 

Genesis broke the kiss and stared at his lover's ruggedly handsome face.  "It's unfair," he murmured unevenly.

 

"What's unfair, Genesis?"  Angeal looked genuinely puzzled, even through his pleasure.

 

"I was a seme, before you came onto me that day."

 

~*****************************~

Angeal thought Genesis was only toying with him, but gazing into his passion-glazed eyes, he realized he was sincere.  _His_ Genesis, a seme?  Pissy, arrogant, beautiful Gen; who got off so much on being taken hard and had begged him moments ago to "break him"?  He was certainly a pushy sort of uke and Angeal had already played the role of his slave-seme in other scenarios, but...

 

Come to think of it, he could imagine Gen being the giver if he took his behavior outside the bedroom into account.  He'd relieved Tuesti of his gun with brisk authority during the Cosmo rescue.  Troops never dared to disobey Genesis' orders when he commanded them and he usually got quick results when he put his foot down...especially with Angeal.

 

"You never told me," Angeal said.  He felt a bit guilty.  He'd just assumed from the first encounter on that Gen preferred to bottom.  It was his pretty boy looks, Angeal decided, and those sweet, helpless moans.  The first time he entered him, he should have guessed by the confused, amazed expression on his face.  He'd just assumed Genesis was so tight because he hadn't been with anyone for a while. 

 

He chose to offer the redhead something he'd never enjoyed as much as this.  "I would do it the other way, for you."

 

Genesis tilted his head slowly, his eyes searching Angeal's.  "You know, I believe you really would, too."

 

Angeal released his hold on the leash and dropped both hands to his lover's hips, intending to lift him off and show him he meant it.  He would have preferred to keep going as they were but he wanted to prove his sincerity.  He loved him and if Genesis preferred to top--

 

Angeal's hold on his companion slipped before he could lift him far and he gasped as Genesis' snug heat dropped back down on him.  Genesis' breath caught as Angeal's cock abruptly wedged into him to the hilt and he licked his lips and closed his eyes.

 

"No, that's all right," sighed Genesis after a moment.  His attempt to sound resentful failed.  He opened his eyes again and looked at Angeal.  The sunlight coming in through the window highlighted his fine-boned face and cast it in golden light.  "I might as well face it, Angeal.  You've turned me into your bitch."

 

"I wouldn't go that far."  Angeal began to smirk in spite of himself, loving the way Genesis reacted to the accidental push of his arousal.  "You get your way more often than not."

 

Genesis considered that and a slow, sensual grin curved his mouth.  "That's true."  His wing brushed against Angeal's teasingly.

 

"I meant what I said though," Angeal reiterated.  "If you prefer it the other way, I'll try it."

 

"You're entirely too chivalrous," Genesis purred.  "But I know you now, Hewley.  You might do it for me, but that's the _only_ reason you'd do it.  You prefer it this way."

 

Angeal had forgotten about admitting to Genesis that his first experiences involved bottoming.  The discussion came up so long ago and he was faintly surprised Gen remembered it.  "You just said it isn't fair, though."

 

"It isn't," Genesis agreed, still smirking.  "But not for the reason you think.  It's unfair because I prefer it this way too, now."

 

Sometimes, Genesis made him feel quite stupid.  "Is that good or bad?"

 

"Bad, because I feel as though I was cheated, before," Genesis answered readily.  "Good, because I love the way your cock fills me up.  I can't get enough of it."  His eyes flashed and he stroked his tongue over Angeal's lips.  "I love the way you use it, I love how in control you are and something tells me that even if I _had_ tried it this way with someone else before, they'd never fuck me the way you do."

 

Angeal impulsively reached up with one hand and wiped his mouth.  Genesis gave him a peculiar frown.  "What are you doing?"

 

"Making sure I don't have drool coming out of my mouth," answered the big man with husky candor.  His cock had begun to soften a little bit inside of his companion but Genesis' erotic words made it go rock hard again.  It twitched and Angeal grunted softly.

 

Genesis smiled again and he slowly rocked from side to side, shifting the rigid shaft around inside of him.  "Mmm, do I have a captive audience, Angeal?"

 

"You'll have a mob of screaming fans soon, if you aren't careful."  Angeal ground out, sucking in a couple of sharp breaths.

 

Genesis laughed outright at that.  He stilled the motions of his pelvis and stroked the broad expanse of Angeal's chest.  "You do come out with a witty play of words at times."

 

Angeal was gasping for air, fighting not to come.  Genesis was just to damned sexy for his own good, sometimes.

 

"I can wait," the redhead murmured.

 

Angeal nodded, thankful that he was refraining from touching him or moving, other than to run his hands over the top of his chest.  He settled down after a few moments and put his arms around the slimmer man, drawing him close.  Genesis took his cue and began to rock again, back and forth this time while raising and lowering his hips.  He did it with slow, fluid motions and when he whimpered with pleasure, Angeal tilted his head back and caught the leash again, pulling Gen's head down for a kiss.

 

He waited for his companion to get into a comfortable rhythm before joining him.  He gently raised his hips each time Genesis took him in, adding to the penetration and motions.  Once they settled into it, Angeal reached down to massage the redhead's cock.  It quickly reached a fully erect state and Gen's breath shivered against his lips.  Their mouths met and parted and met again, their tongues stroked and curled against one another.  Their wings began to mimic the activity without any conscious effort.  Black feathers caressed white before both appendages wrapped around to embrace the opposite owner with sensual grace.

 

They took their time, pausing whenever the pleasure reached climactic levels for either of them before resuming their movements.  Angeal didn't know how long they were going at it until he noticed how orange the light was through the high window.  He would have loved to keep going all night, or at least for as long as he could.  It wasn't realistic though and Genesis' motions were becoming jerky in a telling way.  He was getting close again too, so he encouraged his partner breathlessly to let go, rather than keep staving it off.  He accentuated his suggestion by stroking Genesis' erection with firm, rapid motions and lowering his mouth to a pebbled nipple. 

 

"You fiend," Genesis moaned.  His body seemed far from disappointed, though.  His back arched, his wing spread until the tip brushed against the wall and he threw his head back.  The strong thighs clenched around Angeal's and Genesis cried his name as his cock rapidly spurted in Angeal's gripping hand. 

 

The resulting spasms around Angeal's sex drove him over the brink as well and he groaned heavily and rested his head against his companion's heaving chest.  Frankly, he was surprised he didn't blow Genesis across the room with the force of his ejaculation.  The visual would have made him chuckle if he weren't so caught up in ecstasy.  Within a few moments, it faded to a pleasant throb and he began to slowly deflate within his panting lover.  Genesis laid his cheek on the crown of his head and sighed in a decidedly satisfied manner.

 

"I suppose," Genesis wheezed, "we should use that tub now and clean ourselves up."

 

~**************************************~

 

After bathing together and cleaning up the private room, the couple dressed and prepared to go outside.  Angeal pulled Genesis to him for one last, lingering kiss before opening the door.  There would be no more opportunities to do it until they settled down in their bunk together for the night and even then, they would have to practice much more restraint than they'd done in the bathhouse.  Most of the residents of Modeoheim were aware that they were a couple, but few could guess how passionate they were in private.

 

As they stepped outside together, Genesis leaned toward Angeal a little.  "You know we've got to do that again," he purred.

 

Angeal smiled.  "I fully agree."

 

He looked up and noticed Sephiroth coming up the steps.  Angeal immediately schooled his features but his voice betrayed him as he greeted the General.  Beside him, Genesis had a sultry look to him and Angeal was hard put not to mutter for him to be a little less obvious.

 

"If you're seeking your canary," Genesis said in a breezy tone, "He said he was going to go in and read something."

 

Sephiroth stopped before the two of them and suddenly reached out to Genesis.  Angeal felt his face go warm as the silver warrior held up the end of the leash with a raised eyebrow.  They had both completely forgotten Gen was wearing it, in their sated bliss. 

 

"I trust you learned this information before Angeal took you for a walk?"  Sephiroth smirked faintly.

 

Angeal was certain he would only end up stammering like a fool if he tried to say anything. 

 

Genesis, however, found his tongue quickly.  He snatched the leash out of Sephiroth's hand and tucked it into his shirt before tugging his jacket shut to conceal the collar.  "We have our needs, you smug bastard."

 

Sephiroth nodded and his mouth quirked again.  "I'm sure you do.  I won't keep you, then."  He walked back down the steps and away, leaving the two of them alone.

 

"Don't look so humiliated," Genesis snapped once the General was gone.  "Sephiroth leaves his boots on when he's putting it to Strife.  He's got no room to judge."

 

Angeal stared at his lover.  "Do I really want to know how you discovered that information?"

 

Genesis shrugged.  "Blame your puppy.  I wouldn't have walked in on them if he hadn't been so obsessive over finding Strife, that day."

 

Angeal recalled it, now.  "The day of mistaken age."  He remarked dryly, giving Genesis a smirk of his own.

 

"I stand by my observation.  Cloud Strife looks like jailbait."

 

Angeal resisted a chuckle.  They were back to the status quo again, exchanging jibes and snarky comments.  He breathed a little easier, knowing Sephiroth wouldn't broadcast what he'd discovered to anyone.

 

~*****************************~

 

-The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
